This disclosure relates to methods and systems to detect activity in a region associated with a parked vehicle. According to one specific exemplary embodiment, provided is a method and system for detecting vandalism and/or loitering, and subsequently communicating an alert to an owner of the parked vehicle if vandalism and/or loitering is detected.
The security of a parking location is often a concern of a driver of a vehicle. Vehicle theft or vandalism detection and prevention can currently be accomplished in a number of ways, as discussed below.
A security system installed in a vehicle. A vehicle security system for protecting a vehicle from theft while the vehicle is unattended in a parking position typically is installed by the vehicle manufacturer. The vehicle manufacturer's installed security system usually includes adding hardware or a software component to the vehicle. As the addition of a security system increases the cost of the vehicle, not every vehicle may be equipped with such a system. For examples of vehicle security systems incorporated to the design of a vehicle, see David G Sonders, Protect & Defend, Inc., “VEHICLE SECURITY SYSTEM INCLUDING AN ANTI-CARJACKING SYSTEM”, European Patent Application No. EP0602765 A2, published Jun. 22, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. RE42,915 E, Nov. 15, 2011, by Okada, entitled “VEHICLE SECURITY CONTROL APPARATUS”; Benco et al., “INCREASED AUTOMOBILE SECURITY VIA USE OF WIRELESS NETWORK”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,801,507, issued Sep. 21, 2010; and Masahiro Tanaka et al., “CRIME PREVENTION DEVICE FOR VEHICLE”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,772,967, issued Aug. 10, 2010.
Another common approach of providing security for a vehicle is for the driver to park in a secured location or for the driver to ask someone to watch his/her vehicle. However, access to information that indicates which parking locations are relatively safe/secure compared to others is not always available. Therefore, finding a secure site is not always possible and finding someone to watch a parked vehicle is not necessarily cost effective based on location, time of day, and length of time parked.
This disclosure provides a video method and system to detect human activity in a region proximate a parked vehicle, without the use of a vehicle installed security system or a person in the proximate area of the parked vehicle.